I Missed You
by Pricee
Summary: My first story in months. There is an explaination to my absence at the bottom of this story. Hope you like it.


Optimus and Team Prime sat in the main hanger of their new base. They'd arrived on Earth around 4 months ago. The US Government had given them their base, a hidden silo in the Nevada desert. 50 miles from Las Vegas and just outside of a small town, Jasper. His team was small but strong. Bumblebee, his young scout. Bulkhead, his ex-wrecker and front-line fighter. Ratchet, their medic. And himself. Optimus had sent out a message across an encrypted Autobot communicator; telling them that Earth was safe, rich with Energon. But as of yet no-one had arrived. Their existence on Earth was unknown by civilians, they made sure to keep themselves hidden from public eye by using human modes of transportation. Bumblebee had chosen the newest muscle car model as his vehicle mode. The Urbana 500 had taken up his yellow and black colours with the Autobot symbol on the bonet. Bulkhead had chosen a Army car. The dark green car was made to withstand bullet fire, so suited his position on the front-line. Ratchet had chosen an Ambulance, His orange and white features making it different to the normal yellowy green ones. And Optimus himself had chosen a Semi- truck, blue and red, complete with a detachable trailer.

Optimus's thoughts were on life before the war. His friends, some of whom had perished on either Autobot or Decepticon sides. His family: His mother and father. His job, A data clerk at the Iacon Hall of Records. His mentor, Alpha Trion. But mostly his love. A love he'd lost. A love he couldn't protect. Never even getting to say goodbye to her.  
"Hey Boss Bot. What about you? What do you miss most about Cybertron? You know before the war?" Bulkhead drew Optimus from his own head.  
"Many things Bulkhead. Peace, I miss having peace and no war."

" **What was your life like Sir?** " Bumblebee's innocent bleeps translated. Poor Bumblebee. So young yet having to deal with war. It is all he'd ever known. The war had taken so much from him too. A chance to grow up properly. His parents. His ability to speak.

"Simple. I spent most of my time in the Hall Of Records." The Team listened to him.  
"Where did you live?"  
"I had a home not far from the Hall Of Records."  
"Did you live with anyone?"  
The question took Optimus by surprise. He lived with her. Before Optimus could answer Bumblebee, the alarms blazed around the room. Ratchet took his place by the monitors.  
"Two unknown signals not too far from here."  
"Autobot or Decepticon?" Bulkhead stood by the groundbridge, itching for a chance to go up against some Cons.  
"Unknown. They didn't arrive in a ship or a pod. They appeared out of nowhere."  
" **Could they be here because of the message you sent?!** " Bumblebee bleeped.  
"There's a good chance Bumblebee, that's if they are Autobots. Ratchet, contact them." Ratchet locked onto one of the signals,  
" **Please tell me this is Optimus Prime**!" The voice came over the monitors.  
"This Autobot Outpost Omega One, I am Optimus Prime. Are you Friend or Foe?"  
" **Friendly**."  
"And what of your companion?"  
" **She's not too friendly most of the time, but she is Autobot. Hold on Sir... There's no need to hit me Cee**!"  
"Fellow Autobots, we are sending a groundbridge." The line went dead for a moment, Ratchet shut off the communication.

"Optimus, are we sure bringing them in is wise. They may yet be Decepticons."  
"We won't know until we try. Open a groundbridge." Reluctantly, Ratchet sent the groundbridge out.

The 2 Autobots walked into the base. A mech and femme. The mech was red with two horns on his head. He seemed to be quite the conversationalist from the way he greeted everyone. He introduced himself as Cliffjumper. The femme was blue with light pink highlights. She was the smallest amongst all the bots around her. She didn't really speak to anyone much, besides Cliffjumper. The femme reminded him of someone, the way she looked. A blast from the past. It couldn't be her however. Last he'd heard of her, she had offlined. Bumblebee knew both of the bots by the way he greeted them. Both earning a hug from the young scout. Cliffjumper seemed to hug back but the femme seemed tense when touched. Bee didn't seem to take offence though.  
"Fellow Autobots, Welcome to Earth. We are glad you arrived." Optimus greeted the pair.  
"Optimus Prime. Good to see you." Cliffjumper shook hands briefly with the Autobot leader.  
"Which planet did you come from?" Ratchet questioned the pair.  
"We were both stationed on Cybertron. Different areas though. I was on a team posted in Iacon. Unfortunately, we were hit by a squadron of Insecticons left to keep Cybertron. Most of the team was killed, but I escaped. Those not killed were taken prisoner. I had heard talk on a Con commlink that they were building something big in Kaon, and the ship-ments of large supplies of Energon to the Con capital proved it. I got caught by a Vehicon squad and taken to Kaon. They tried to use me as a pawn to get this one," Cliffjumper put his arm around the femme's shoulders, "to give up the code to the message you sent."

"And how did you get here if the Cons had you?" Bulkhead asked.  
"It wasn't easy. Neither of us gave Starscream what he wanted to know, so he decided upon a more effective method. He took us to Shockwave. One-eye hooked her up to a Cortical Psychic Patch. Pulled the information right out of her."  
"So the Cons know where we are?" Ratchet didn't seem too pleased at Cliffjumper's revelation.  
"No. Cee wiped the data when we jumped through the space-bridge. The thing was exploding just as we jumped, so it's sheer dumb luck that we made it here. And in one peace."  
Optimus walked right up to the femme. She stood looking up at him.  
"Miss Talkative over here is Arcee."

"Optimus Prime... A pleasure." She smiled to him. The small femme not only reminded Optimus of his love by her looks, but also sounding like her. He reached out to her and she took his hand and shook it. She was back. This was her. Her touch was still as soft as it was all those years ago, despite her spark being hardened by war. As he held her hand in his, memories flooded back into his mind.

* * *

 **"Yes, Orion. Primus that feels... Ahh. I love you. Right there..." Orion looked down at the femme he had underneath him as she whimpered and arched in pleasure. He kissed her passionately as she overloaded.**  
 **"I love you too. I always will." He kissed Arcee again as he restarted thrusting into her.**

* * *

 **"So what is you two's plan? Go to the High Council and say..?"**  
 **"We convince them that all Cybertronians are equal and should be treated as such. Petition for a Just Society." Orion held Arcee close to him as they lay on their berth. He knew that she didn't particularly trust Megatronous.**  
 **"When is the meeting?"**  
 **"In 2 days."**  
 **"Do you need to go? Can't Megatronous take Soundwave?"**  
 **"Soundwave doesn't speak my love, Megatronous needs me there."**  
 **"I need you here."**  
 **"I won't be gone long and," "Orion I'm pregnant." "What?" Orion pulled her slightly away from him so he could see her face.**  
 **"I'm pregnant. We're going to have a sparkling." Orion pulled Arcee into a kiss with him as he placed his hands on her abdomen.**

* * *

 **"Orion Pax, you showed that you are worthy of being a Prime. War is coming. Cybertron needs a leader that can lead them through the times ahead. But know, this stature comes at a price. You must leave behind Orion and become a Prime. You must leave all commitments behind. Nothing can hold you back; nothing can be used against you." Primus spoke to Orion, and he knew who he was talking about. Orion was to become a Prime, only if he left Arcee. She would be his weakness. He had to chose whether he would protect his planet, or stay with the one he loved. She was pregnant now as well. The choice he would have to make, is the worst of his life.**

* * *

 **Orion hadn't seen Megatronous since the meeting at the High Council, 3 days ago. Since the Council found him worthy of being a Prime. Him, Orion Pax, worthy of being a Prime. He'd heard talk that Megatronous had refined his followers. Keeping only those that were truly loyal; a group now being called Decepticons. Megatronous shortened his name to Megatron. And when he goes to the Core tomorrow, he could be getting an entirely new name. That is why he was dreading going home tonight. But it needed to be done, he needed to tell Arcee about what was happening. Megatron and the Decepticons were heading towards Iacon now, and they were killing any bot, whether it be Mech, Femme or Sparkling, that opposed them.**

 **Orion arrived at the front door of their home. Slowly he walked inside. The lights were off, she was probably recharging; it was quite late. "Orion Pax." Megatronous's voice reached his ears. Orion ran up the stairs towards their bedroom and saw Megatron holding his Gladiator sword against his Arcee's stomach.**  
 **"You were right Pax, she is a beauty. And congratulations is in order. Soundwave informed me that she is carrying... or is she." Arcee cried out in pain as Megatron drove his sword straight into her abomen. Orion ran to their berth and dropped to his knees. Energon flowed from the large wound in her abdomen. She passed out from the pain as Orion picked her up and ran to a medical centre. He just prayed it was in time.**

* * *

 **Orion paced the corridors of the medical centre. Arcee had gone into the Med-bay almost an hour ago and he'd had no word from anyone about her condition. Or their sparklings. The medics had given him chance to clean off Arcee's energon from his body; but he refused, not wanting to be too far away from her. Not now. The medic walked out of the rooms and looked straight at him.**  
 **"Orion Pax. Your here with Arcee?"**  
 **"Yes. How is she? And the sparkling?"**  
 **"Sit with me." The medic sat on a chair close to them. Orion hesitantly sat down. "Arcee is fine. She lost quite a lot of energon, but I am sure she will make a full recovery." Orion sighed in relief.**  
 **"Thank you."**  
 **"But, the sparkling, I'm sorry to say, didn't survive the trauma." Orion's happiness turned to grief in an instant. "The weapon pierced straight through her reproduction chamber. And seeing as her pregnancy was still in the early days, the sparkling wasn't strong enough to survive." The medic rested his hand on Orion's shoulder. "Arcee is in room 1579. She is may still be in stasis, but it will wear off within the hour."**  
 **"Thank you." Orion silently walked himself down the corridor.**

 **Arriving at her room, he peered inside and saw her facing away from the door. He walked in and closed it behind him, he could see that he had drawn her attention but she refused to look at him. "Arcee..."**  
 **"I lost the sparkling."**  
 **"I know." She now looked at him, tears in her optics.**  
 **"I'm sorry."**  
 **"It isn't your fault. Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be."**  
 **"Yeah." He knew she wasn't convinced, but left her be. "They told me... that it was supposed to be a femme. We were going to have a daughter."**  
 **"She would have been perfect. Our daughter."**

 **"Arcee, when Megatronous and I went to the high-council, they told me something. They think I am worthy of being a Prime."**  
 **"Really?" She looked to him, pulling herself up as best she could. Orion put his hand on her back, gently helping her up.**  
 **"Yes, my love. But, I can only be a Prime if I leave behind who I am now. Leave behind my job, our home, even my name. And..."**  
 **"Me." She cut him off, "What will you do? I mean this is great. There will be a war, and they'll need a leader."**

 **"I don't ever want to leave you. If being a Prime means having to forget about you, then I don't want to be a Prime."**

* * *

 **A 4 days later, Orion walked into the room where Arcee was resting. He'd postponed going to the core, he needed to be with Arcee at this time. The war had officially started now. Cyberton was split in two. Autobots against Decepticon. Brother against brother. Him against Megatron. He knew what he had to do, but it was one of the hardest things he would ever have to do. He needed to help his planet, even if that meant leaving Arcee behind. He didn't want to, but he could see no other choice. Before he entered her room, he stood at the door and composed himself. Slowly opening the door, he peered around the edge.**

 **Nothing.**

 **She wasn't in there. On the berth a data-pad was propped up against the gel-pillow. Cautiously, he took the pad and read the contents to himself. Something already telling him he wasn't going to like what it held.**  
 **"** Orion. My love. You must be the new Prime. You are uncertain whether you should, yet you know that you are the only one who can save Cybertron. And I know why you're reluctant. To be the Prime, you must leave Orion Pax and me behind. And know that if this were any other circumstance, I would never leave you, or let you leave me. But Cybertron's fate rests with you now; and I can't be the one who holds you back. You don't need to make a decision now, there is one road you can take. With me gone, you can be the Prime that Cybertron needs.

Know that leaving you is the hardest thing I've ever had to do; but it needs to be done. We will see each other again, I know we will. But not yet. I love you with all my spark and I always will. Never forget that.  
Until we meet again my love. Arcee."

 **No trace of her was left, save the pad. No indication of where she had gone. She'd just left. Tears filled Orion's eyes, as he placed the data-pad in his storage compartment. Turning away from the room, he headed straight towards Cyberton's core... and his new life. A life without Arcee.**

* * *

 **"Any reports?" Optimus Prime sat with his fellow commanders. The Wrecker, Delta, Elite Guard, Spy Master, Femme troop commanders sat with him.**  
 **"The new recruits for the Elite Guard are doing well in their training. I believe they will make good soldiers, and protect the Hall Of Records well." "Thank you Jetfire. Ultra Magnus?" Optimus looked to the red and blue mech beside him.**  
 **"We have made slow but steady advances into Kaon. We are attempting to infiltrate the city, attempt to find out where the Cons plan to set up their next attack, Sir." Ultra Magnus always had been formal.**  
 **"Crosswire?"**  
 **"My spies have infiltrated the Decepticon headquarters in Vos, we discovered that there is to be a mass attack on Tyger Pax, the date wasn't noted, but I believe it to be soon." The spy master informerd Optimus.**  
 **"Thank you Crosswire. I will have the area patrolled more often. Tyger Pax has a high population of neutral bots, and they must be protected. Elita, any news concerning your femme's?" Optimus looked to the pink femme on his left side.**  
 **"We were victorious in a small-scale battle for energon against the Con's; 5 wounded, 1 severely, and 1 dead."**  
 **"Thank you Elita. Sumarion, what of the Delta Team?"**

 **"My team, like the Femme troops, suffered losses. One of my soliders is suspended from battle and her partner deceased. Plus the losses we suffered during a battle with the Con's."**  
 **"What happened?"**  
 **"When we infiltrated a decepticon structure, there was a battle as we tried leaving, we lost 5 in the battle. The femme was separated from the team, later being captured by a Decepticon. She was tortured for information. Her partner, Tailgate, was captured in our attempt to free her. The Con killed Tailgate when neither told her the attack co-ordinates; which neither bot knew. Bumblebee and Cliffjumper, our new recruits, got her out before she herself was offlined." Sumarion finished.**  
 **"Who is this femme?"**  
 **"Her name is Arcee, Sir." Arcee. It couldn't be his Arcee. Could it? He hadn't seen or heard from Arcee since the day she left, who knows if she was still alive. If this was her though, she was in pain. Seeing any death is painful, but the death of a friend in front of your very optics would leave severe emotional scars. All he wanted to do was hold her, make her feel safe. But he couldn't. "A medic, First-Aid, has given her leave from battle whilst she recovers. Physically and emotionally. She and her partner were close."**  
 **"Thank you Sumarion. You are all dismissed."**  
 **"Sir." They all said before leaving.**

* * *

 **Explosions went off all around as the final line of Autobot defences fought against the Decepticon army. A final attempt to keep them at bay whilst the last of the Autobot Army evacuated the now-dying Cyberton. Optimus Prime stood helping his troops onto the ships, watching as they flew away into the unknown. As a loud explosion went off close by drew Optimus's attention... What? "Arcee?" He whispered. It couldn't be! After all this time, Optimus could see her.**  
 **"Arcee... Arcee! Arcee!" He called as he took of running towards her. He thought she called out to him, but lost her in the crowd of mechs and femmes. "Arcee!" He reached the location he'd seen her, but she was gone. She'd disappeared through the crowd. He'd lost her again.**

* * *

 **The small Team Prime were switching planets, in search of a new home. The groundbridge supply wouldn't last very much longer, so they'd eventually have to find somewhere more permanent to remain.**  
 **"Optimus. Word from Cybertron." Ratchet called Prime over to the monitors. He, Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked to the medic.**  
 **"** To any and all surviving Autobots, this is Commander Sumarion of the Delta Team. Our final soldiers left on Cybertron have been destroyed. Insecticon squadrons attacked the camps of those who remained on Cybertron last night. The Iacon base held wounded soldiers of the troops keeping Decepticons at bay when the Evacutaion was taking place **." Optimus took a short breath in, she was there. One of the last troops holding back the Cons. "** The Base was brought down in hours. As of yet, no survivors have been found in the wreckage. Cybertron now belongs to the Decepticons **." The message read out. Optimus felt as though he'd been kicked in his stomach. Was she dead? He wasn't even sure if it was her that he saw when he was leaving. Now he'd never know.**  
 **"Now what?" Bulkhead asked.**  
 **"We keep searching for a planet to stay on, and then we send out a welcoming message. To any Autobots left, tell them where we are and to try and join us. It is all we can do." Optimus said before walking to the small recharge bay. Sitting down on his berth, he put his head in his hands. She was dead.**

* * *

Optimus stepped back, pulling his hand from her. It was her. His Arcee; his Arcee was alive.

Optimus looked at the femme intently. Slowly he walked ever closer to Arcee as she walked backwards. No-one knew what he was doing; Optimus himself didn't even understand what he was doing. He stopped in front of her and softly rested a hand on her shoulder. In a quick movement, Optimus grabbed Arcee by her waist and pushed her into the wall of the silo. The team stared at him in shock at what he was doing. A Prime usually doesn't act like this. Arcee didn't seem to be shocked, it was almost like she was wanted this to happen. Optimus grabbed her thighs and wrapped them around his waist, pushing her further into the wall as he did so. One of his hands left her waist and came up to her face. Stroking her cheek slowly as she leant into his touch. Arcee wrapped her arms around Optimus's neck and pulled his head closer. He rested his forehead on hers and spoke softly to her. "I thought I'd never see you again; thought that I had lost you forever." She put a finger on his lips to stop him continuing.  
"I said we'd see each other again."

"I blame myself for that day. I shouldn't have left the hospital. I should have stayed with you. I'm sorry... My Arcee."

"Optimus, It is not your fault. It was Megatron. Him and the Cons. They were the ones that split us apart, Not you. You weren't to know that it would happen. Don't blame yourself my love." She kissed his cheeks and forehead.

"You are calling me Optimus. Not Orion."  
"Because your different now. A different mech, as I am a different femme. But just because our personalities have changed... doesn't mean my feelings for you have."  
"I've missed you so much." He spoke barely above a whisper. Before Arcee could even answer, Optimus hungrily pushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. She reciprocated his affections without hesitation. He pushed his glossa into her mouth and they battled for dominance. Optimus gripped her waist tightly as he tasted the inside of her mouth.  
"Optimus! What are you doing?!" Ratchet's voice broke the silence that had gripped the room. Arcee turned her head away from Optimus; as he tried to push his lips back onto hers, she kept her head facing the team. Arcee refused to turn back to him, she kept her face away. Admitting defeat Optimus loosened his grip to let her down, but before doing so rumbled in her ear "I'm not done with you yet. Not even close." Arcee shivered at the flirtatious edge in his voice.

"Optimus?" Ratchet spoke up again.  
"I apologise old friend. What were you saying?"  
"What are you doing?"  
" **Do you two know each other?** " Bumblebee asked.  
"Yes Bumblebee, I've known Arcee for a long time."  
" **How**?"  
Optimus looked to Arcee before speaking, "Arcee would have been my spark-mate in my past life. She is the mother of my sparkling, that is before Megatron took our daughter from us. He slaughtered her before she was born, nearly taking Arcee with her." Arcee looked down at the floor at the memory of her lost child. Optimus too felt a strong sense of sadness but didn't show it.  
"I'm sorry to hear that." Bulkhead spoke up.

Cliffjumper put his arms around Arcee's shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. As they parted, Optimus knelt down beside Arcee. His arm snaked around her waist as he held Arcee protectively against him. He then began to introduce Arcee and Cliffjumper to the team.

"This is Ratchet, our medic." Optimus indicated to the bot.  
"I remember you telling me about him. Still grouchy?" Arcee asked, smirking.  
"Very much so. This is Bulkhead, former Wrecker and our front line soldier."  
"Wrecker? I was with a Wrecker not long ago. Just before I got caught by then Cons and partnered up with Cliff." Arcee spoke gently.  
"Who was it?" Bulkhead asked eagerly, wanting to know if it was one of his friends.  
"Wheeljack."

' **What do you mean by 'with** '.' Optimus comm-linked her.

' **Use your imagination.** ' She looked up to see him roll his optics.

' **Arcee...'**  
 **'There was that one time he and I...'**  
 **'You what?!** ' Optimus commed almost angrily.  
' **Gotcha. Nothing happened between me and Jackie. He was my not-official partner for about 4 months. He's like a brother to me now. Don't be jealous.'**  
 **'It's because I love you.'**  
 **'It's hot..**.' Arcee ended the comm with a smirk etched on her face.  
"Jackie. Good to hear he is still alive and kicking... he is alive isn't he?"  
"Yeah. It would take a lot to snuff his spark."  
"That's Jackie for you."

"It appears you both know our Scout, Bumblebee."

"Yeah. Bee helped me and the Delta's get Cee out of captivity."  
"Captivity? What do you mean by that?" Ratchet questioned.  
"Couple of years before Cybertron went dark, I was in the Delta Team. We were in the middle of a mission when I had to go against a Con, hand-to-hand. I got contact with my partner, Tailgate, and tried to get the rendezvous co-ordinates. When I was talking to him, I was ambushed." Arcee recalled.  
"You guys ever heard of Airachnid. The Cons resident pet spider. The crazy Con gave Cee broken arm, cuts, open wounds; and had her hung from the ceiling when we got her out. We were too late to save Tailgate though. He went to get Cee out but got caught. She sliced through his throat when Cee couldn't give her any info on the next attack co-ordinates." Cliff finished off for her. Arcee looked away from everyone at the mention of Tailgate. Optimus saw her reaction and knelt beside her. When she didn't look at him, he brought his hand to her face and gently pulled her head to look at him.

"He made a sacrifice so you could live. He is safe in the Allspark, you will see him again one day." He rested his forehead against hers. It was in part as comfort for her, but also comfort to him. He'd spent so long believing she was dead, and to now he was able to, once again, reach out and touch her. It was a great relief to him.

Arcee sighed deeply and looked up at him. She placed her hand on his neck and kissed his cheek.  
"I know." She said softly. The alarms lit up the base and drew the attention to the monitors.  
"Decepticons?" Cliffjumper jumped at the chance to lock horns with some Cons.  
"Fowler. He is our liaison to the US government." Bulkhead corrected. "He's up top, that is the proximity sensor."  
The elevator doors opened and out stepped a middle-aged man in a blueish grey suit with a white shirt and scruffy stripy tie.  
"Prime. What is this I'm hearing of a possible bot sighting, here in Nevada... Who are they?" Fowler's voice was harsh, bored and annoyed.  
"Agent Fowler, this is Arcee and Cliffjumper. They arrived today." Optimus spoke to their liaison.  
"And I take it they are the bots that got seen. We have it under control, not photographic evidence of them was taken. You're in the clear."  
"Thank you, Agent Fowler. We will teach them to be more careful in public. I will personally take Arcee and Cliffjumper to acquire their vehicle modes tomorrow." Optimus promised.  
"Good. I don't want this discussion again." Fowler turned and stepped back into the elevator and was gone.

"He seems nice." Cliffjumper remarked sarcastically. Arcee walked towards a wall, sitting down as she rested against it.  
"Fowler can be a bit tightly wound." Optimus's optics stayed on Arcee. He was still processing the situation. She was alive after all, and now she was with him again. But, could he be with her? He was still a Prime. Optimus walked to her and knelt in front of her. He reached out and ghosted his finger across his face. She held his hand against her face and smiled up at him. Optimus picked her up gently, sat himself down. He held her in his arms the way you hold a sparkling.

"How are you? Are you in good health?" Optimus spoke softly to her. His baritone voice in a whisper. Arcee buried her head in his shoulder, inhaled his scent and cuddled up to him. This was all she needed. His arms around her. Keeping her safe and warm,

"I am now." Optimus trailed his fingers up Arcee's back, fiddling with her hotspots,

"You still remember where they are then." She whimpered slightly, trying not to release a loud enough noise to attract attention.

"How could I forget? I think about you everyday. Holding you, kissing you." Optimus turned her around so their chests were pressed together, he skilfully removed a piece of her armour.

"What are you doing?" Optimus's hand stroked the protoform of her abdomen. He wanted to feel her whole body, kiss her whole body; but he could wait. He'd waited years, a few more hours wouldn't kill him.

* * *

As night approuched, the Autobots prepared themselves for recharge.  
"Arcee, Cliffjumper, I will show you both to your quarters." Ratchet said as he lead Cliff away. Bumblebee and Bulkhead went to their own quarters. ' **Doesn't seem like Arcee will be using hers though.'** Ratchet thought to himself.  
Arcee and Optimus followed.  
"Cliffjumper, this is your room. Arcee yours is next door. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to recharge." Ratchet left, going 3 doors down to his own room.  
"Yeah me too. Night Cee. Night Sir." Cliffjumper went into his own room closing the door.  
"Goodnight Optimus." Arcee attempted to go to her own room, but was stopped by a hand on her arm. Optimus bent down and pulled her against his body.  
"Where are you going?" Optimus rumbled seductively into her ear. Arcee held onto him even tighter.  
"Recharge..."  
"Not in there. And not yet."  
"Where, when and why?" She whispered to him. Optimus picked her up. Carrying her delicately in his arms, he took her to the door of his room. After single handedly opening the door and closing it, he lay her on his berth and lay himself down beside her. Pulling her close into him, he held her waist and rested his head on hers.  
"Right here. For as long as you want. Because I love and have missed you. I've missed being able to hold a femme."

"You can't be telling me that you haven't been with another femme!" She seemed almost shocked.  
"How can you think I would? I never moved on from you. Everyday I missed you, wanted you. I never stopped thinking about you."  
"So the rumours weren't true."  
"What rumours, my love?"  
"It was believed that you had spark-bonded with a femme commander, to bring your armies together."  
Optimus turned them so that she was underneath him. Looking her dead in the optics, he stroked her face. Leaning down, he softly kissed her.  
"I wouldn't spark-bond with someone I didn't love. Therefore, I wouldn't spark-bond with anyone who wasn't you."  
"I love you too Optimus. I've missed you so much."

"What about you? Have you been with a mech besides myself?"  
"It has been offered to me, but I always said the same thing,"  
"Which was?" Optimus held her tighter to his body. Glad that she'd not been touched by another mech. Or claimed by another mech.  
"I will only lie with the mech I love."

Optimus kissed her again, but with more passion. Arcee stroked his chassis softly, letting out a whimper as his kisses trailed down towards her neck. Optimus's hands gently removed her armour, leaving her bare protoform on display for him. Sitting up, he removed his own, heavier, armour before leaning back down to kiss her protoform. Arcee pulled the blanket over both their bodies as Optimus rolled them both over, so she could be on top.  
"Are the walls sound-proof?" Arcee whispered.  
"Lets find out..." Optimus grabbed her waist and pulled her down on top of him. He removed her lower plating and his own, as she kissed his neck.

* * *

" **Optimus...** " Panting.

" **Arcee... I love you...** " Moaning.  
Panting, Moaning, Whimpering, Grunting. Ratchet groaned at the noises they were making. They were muffled noises, through the wall, but still quite loud. And the sound of the berth hitting against the wall wasn't particularly quiet in the echoey base. He saw this coming. He knew that his nights of recharge would have to adapt now. Remember: Turn off sound processors.  
"I knew she wouldn't use that room."

* * *

Hours later, Optimus and Arcee lay wrapped around each other. Their naked bodies pressed closely together. Optimus kissed Arcee's head. Arcee's head tucked in-between Optimus's arm and chest as she reached her arm up to hold his neck. She slept peacefully, content to be near him again.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Ratchet peered around the door. "Ratchet, is there something you need?" Optimus didn't really want to leave this moment to deal with any situations.  
"No, just checking up on the latest arrivals."  
"She's fine. Resting quietly. Is there anything else?"  
"Just make sure she doesn't get pregnant. She's only just got here." Ratchet left before Prime could answer. Instead leaving a surprised Prime. Pulling her close, Optimus turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around her, Arcee somehow managing to wiggle her legs in between his own. Optimus gently kissed the top of her head.  
"I love you Arcee." And he fell into recharge.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hoped you like it. Leave me a review or a like or a favourite if you did. If there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, let me know. Thanks.**

* * *

 **OK. So I have a few things to say.**

 **Firstly:**

 **I'm sorry it has taken me SO long to get back to fanfiction. The story is: Me and my room-mate went on holiday in December to Miami for a month; and when we came back off holiday we discovered that whilst we were away the water tank in the attic/loft of our house had exploded. Apparently there was too much water and it all just exploded out (And apparently if someone had of just gone in and ran the water for 10-15 minutes every other day, it could have been avoided all together). So when the water came out, it soaked the ceiling through and caused the ceiling of my bedroom to completely fall through. My room-mates room had the same damage done to her room too. It soaked the floor, the water rotted away all my belongings and the water went through through the floor into the living room/lounge; it was days away from bringing the floor of our bedrooms down as well, that would have been disastrous. The bathroom was soaked through as well. In the end, the had to completely re-do my house. The knocked down and rebuilt nearly every wall and had to put up 2 ceilings; plus make sure the floor was OK. Then we had to decorate, put in furniture. It has been hectic. My laptop was destroyed through water damage and I lost all of my things off of there, e.g. Fanfic, music, photos, etc. All of my belongings got thrown away through water damage.**

 **Whilst this was all being fixed, I had to move into my parents house, my room-mate moved to her sisters.. And they have no wifi at their house. So I couldn't get onto my fanfiction sites, Facebook, Twitter. I was living there for around 4 months straight with only about an hour of wifi a day when I went on my break at work. I when moved back home, it took me a while to get the money for a new laptop. It is taking me a little it of time to get my mind back into story-writing-mode.**

 **Secondly:**

 **I have been thinking and reading over my stories. And I've also had a few people ask about why I don't fully go into detail about the Wheelcee (Wheeljack x Arcee) element of most of them. The reason I do this is because I do like the whole Wheelcee pairing. While my main paring from the Transformers franchise is Optimus x Arcee (For some reason I don't like Optimus x Elita-1. I've not watched much with her in or because one of the first ever Transformers stories I read was an Optimus x Arcee story, they may be the reason but I'm not entirely sure. Or because I just don't like Elita's character.), I do like the Wheeljack x Arcee pairing. So when I put Wheelcee elements in my stories without going into detail and leaving their relationship open is because I want to leave it up to you. Let the reader decide what their relationship to each other is. You don't know whether I'm implying they are together; were together in the past; or just friends. That is the reason. Maybe one day I will write a story with Wheelcee and explain the whole relationship.**

 **Anyway... Thank you for being patient with me, and I will be back with more stories. I do have some stories in the making. I will be continuing '** Their Secret **' and I have a few more stories to add onto my other series of stories.**

 **Thanks...**

 **Pricee x**


End file.
